


Cabenson One-Shot Collection

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: CaBenson, F/F, Fluff, I'm too lazy to write them all out, Other Characters - Freeform, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cabenson one-shots. Some connected. I don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything for You

**Anything for You**

**Summary: Alex pouting can bring Olivia to her knees.**

Sliding her key into the door of their apartment, Detective Olivia Benson let out a low sigh. God, she was glad to be home. After the day she had, all she wanted was to take a long shower and go to bed. Stepping into the warmth of the apartment, she slid off her leather jacket and boots, moving into the kitchen. The squad had been sent home, per Cragen, to get some much needed R&R. They weren't due back until after the weekend was over. The cases never seemed to end. Always another pedophile. Always another rapist.  _If someone doesn't do it,_ she mused to herself,  _who will_?

The sound of the front door opening surprised her, and she turned towards it expectantly, "You're home early, Al."

Alex stepped into their apartment, shutting the door behind her, a small smirk on her lips, "It's 6 o'clock, Liv.  _You're_ home early."

The detective smiled tiredly, "Cap sent us all home for the weekend."

Alex slipped off her heels and hung her suit jacket on the door, before joining Olivia in the kitchen, pressing a kiss to the detective's lips, "Well that's good. How about helping me with dinner?"

"Alex," the brunette ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not really hungry. I just want to get a shower and get to bed."

"It won't take long, Liv. Please."

Olivia wanted to decline. She wanted to walk out of the kitchen and go get a shower and get to sleep like she'd originally planned. But then she caught sight of Alex again. The attorney had caught her lower lip between her teeth gently and then pouted softly. She could never deny the attorney anything when she pouted. And Alex knew it.  _Ah hell_.

"Okay, Alex. If that's what you want."

The attorney practically beamed and kissed her again, "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia smiled gently.

* * *

 

Olivia watched Alex take the last bite of her sandwich and let out a relieved sigh. It was one thing for Alex to pout and have her help with dinner. It was another thing for the attorney to do the same thing five minutes later to get her to sit at the kitchen island with her while she ate. God, she was getting aggravated. All she wanted want a shower and to get to bed.

She stood from the table, her smile back in place, "I'm going to get a shower and get to bed, sweetheart."

"Liv," the detective froze, listening. Alex's voice came out demure, "Can I get one with you?"

Liv smiled softly to herself, "Sure, honey. Come on."

* * *

 

This had to have been a really bad idea. She was far too tired for payback. And the way that Alex's tongue slipped gently through her wet folds, payback was going to be a bitch. As it was, Alex on her knees, the warm spray of the shower beating down on her tired body, she felt like agreeing to Alex's request was a bad idea. Not that she didn't appreciate the attorney's attention (the opposite was true) it was that she wanted to pay her back for the way she had taken care of her: washing her hair and body, lavishing her skin with kisses, and now…

"God, Alex," her hips jerked against the attorney's skilled tongue, feeling her orgasm take hold.

* * *

 

Alex climbed into bed beside Olivia. Though the detective had wanted her to come to bed when she got out of the shower, the attorney was adamant about finishing her own shower. After the day Olivia had had, she knew exactly what the detective had needed. Even though she made her wait, she knew it was well worth it. Besides, all she had to do was pout only slightly and Liv was putty. Pressing a gentle kiss on her sleeping lover's cheek, she slipped under the covers, spooning her exhausted lover from behind. Payback was going to be a bitch.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, sonadoras! And everyone: I hope you liked it too! Please review! Thanks**

**Hime**


	2. Be Mine

**Summary: Alex and Olivia are content to be able to see each other on Valentine's Day.**

Reclining on the worn couch in Olivia's apartment, feet tucked beneath her legs, a glass of red wine sitting delicately on the table beside her left arm, Alexandra Cabot couldn't be any more content. After being in WitSec for nearly 3 years and out for 3, she had longed to regain stability in her life. Starting with the brunette detective that she had fallen for when she began working as ADA of the SVU team. They were finally getting somewhere, as close to a relationship either women could've, before Velez and Zapata. It was only when she'd come back to testify that they couldn't ignore the pull of being apart for nearly two years. And now, even after being apart three years, they still had that spark.

"What are you thinking about?" She jumped, slightly startled, as Olivia sat next to her, handing her a plate of Thai food.

She smiled softly, "You remembered." They spent their first unofficial Valentine's Day over Thai food all those years ago.

The brunette returned her smile, "How could I forget? You kept trying to correct the way I used chopsticks for noodles."

They both laughed softly at the memory before the blonde turned to her, a small smirk on her lips, "You were using them wrong."

"Eat your food, counselor." Olivia gave her a pointed look, her smile cutting off any attempt at seriousness between them.

"What, no roses or chocolate?"

The detective shook her head, "Nope. Just a movie and me."

Setting her food down, Alex turned to the brunette, "That sounds perfect to me."

* * *

 

_Maybe this was the best part of Valentine's Day_ , Alex mused. She was wrapped softly in the detective's arms, their food long gone, wine glasses drained, a romantic-comedy playing softly on the TV. Olivia gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her neck, "What are you thinking about now?"

She smiled softly, "Just how this is perfect."

"Alex," She inclined her head back so she and Olivia were seeing eye-to-eye. The brunette smiled, "Be mine?"

She smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the brunette's lips, "Always."

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I just wanted to shower you all with Cabenson love, so does it matter that it's short? Anyway, review please.**

**Hime**

 


	3. Caught

**Summary: Alex and Olivia get the opportunity to see a very…enlightening make-up scene…though they wish they hadn't seen it in the first place.**

Their lips met gently, and Alex felt a shudder rip through her body as she and Olivia slowly removed each other's clothes, her body pressed against her office door. Fingers weaved through her hair as she looped her hands around the detective's neck, pressed against the cool wood.

"Liv," she broke off abruptly, letting out a low moan as the brunette gently nipped at her neck before sucking gently.

"Mmm, you like that?" Olivia teased and gently pulled her in for another kiss.

"You're being too loud." It took both of them a couple seconds to register that the words hadn't come from either of them. Standing in her dimly lit office, shirt unbuttoned and her silk red bra blazed against her warm skin, she looked at Olivia, who was in a similar position, confusion etched on her face. They'd double-checked the other offices before they met in here for a pre-nightcap. So then…

"Yeah, like that," a different voice caught their ears, though one thing didn't escape them: the voices were both male.

Re-buttoning her shirt, Olivia changed from her loyal, sexy, beautiful, talented lover into Detective Benson, her dedicated, sexy law enforcement officer. The brunette pressed a kiss to her lips and moved her gently away from the door, grabbing her gun.

"Stay here, Lex."

And she listened. At least until she finished buttoning her shirt. Then she hurried to catch up to her lover.

* * *

 

Olivia stopped short at the slight in front of her, which caused Alex to bump into her. Trevor Langan stood a little less than ten feet away…and was currently about 6 inches into one of her cleared suspects from her last investigation. Leo Ashford. Who was clearly enjoying the slightly taller man's ministrations, if the way his hips were bucking was any indication, pressed against one of the walls on the opposite side of Alex's office door. The men  _were_ loud. She resisted the urge to bust them for exhibitionism, considering she and Alex were doing the same thing, not even 5 doors down.

"God, Trevor," that was all the detective needed to hear before she was dragging Alex away from the scene that was already scarring her mind. 

* * *

 

"That was something that I never want to see again," Alex said with a grimace as she dug into her coat pocket for her keys, "Damn it," she dug into her other pocket, "where are my keys?"

Olivia smirked and nudged her gently against the wall outside of her apartment, "I'll tell you in a moment, Lex."

Lips met gently, hands exploring warm flesh, tinged with light desire. Alex pulled away slightly, "Seeing  _that_ didn't turn you on, right?"

"God, no, Alex," the detective moved a piece of hair from in front of her eyes, "But with the day we've had," she paused to let the comment sink in. They'd won two major cases, one against Langan. "I just want to celebrate with my girlfriend," brown eyes met blue, "unless you don't want to?"

Hands flew to the detective's waist, holding her close, pulling her in for a soul-searching kiss, "I want to, Liv. I just wanted to make sure."

Olivia gently dangled the keys in front of the blonde, a smirk on her face, "Inside?"

Snatching the keys, the attorney pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "That would be nice."

"Good," Olivia's lips moved to her neck.

With a low moan, she pulled the detective inside of her apartment, their lips meeting once again. They got no further than the couch before they were lost in a tangled wave of limbs.

**A/N: Okay, so it's short. Sue me. Well, don't sue me. I'm broke. But I do hope everyone liked it. So um, review please? Once again, thanks to Cabenson82 for the idea.**

**Hime**


	4. Mother

**Set in 2001, late season 2. Pre-established Cabenson**

**Summary: Mother's Day befalls our greatest tragedies and our greatest triumphs.**

Warm air floated through the air, the smell of spring barely able to outlive the smell of New York City. Freshly cut grass mingled with the ever-present smell of smoke and broken mufflers that encased the city. But none of that mattered today. Neither the fresh-cut grass nor the bad-smelling city could lift the somber mood.

Olivia Benson walked with one hand shoved into her leather jacket and the other carrying a small bouquet of dogwood and poppies. Supposedly, dogwood represented endurance, while poppies represented the wonder of dreams and the sleep of death. Fitting, she supposed, as she headed down one of worn paths of the cemetery, considering where she was going.

Finally reaching her destination, the detective knelt down and brushed away the dead leaves surrounding the headstone:

_Beloved Mother_

_Serena Benson_

_February 3, 1944- December 10, 2000_

Setting the flowers down, Olivia felt the tears in her eyes. She stared at the headstone for a few minutes, debating what to say, before her voice finally decided to work.

"Mom, I don't really know what to say. I scheduled a day off of work today, but when I woke up, I realized that I didn't have anything to do. Last year, you and I had brunch and had a nice day overall, and you even managed to hold off on drinking until after you got home," she felt herself smile bitterly through her tears, "but I really wasn't surprised that the next day you called me, complaining about why I didn't call you on Mother's Day. I remember thinking if you really drank that much in the few short hours before morning that you actually forgot, but then I thought to myself, of course you did. It's you, after all. Growing up, I thought that I could be more than a just a reminder of what my father did to you, but I guess that was never going to be true," her fingers edged closer to her gun as she heard a branch break behind her, "I tried so hard to be a good daughter, but I guess that's not even possible, not in your eyes."

Warm fingers closed over her right hand, halting her from un-holstering her weapon, while the opposite hand was slipped into her left. The lingering smell of sweat came from the body behind her, low panting in her ear, due to the catching of breath. And then Alex Cabot's head was resting on her shoulders, her hair swept back in a tight ponytail. Sweat trailed lightly down the side of her face, her face slightly red from the heat and exhaustion, and she took a low breath through her nose.

The detective looked at her in astonishment, "Alex," She had about twenty questions for the blonde prosecutor, but only one came to mind, "How'd you know where I was?"

The attorney smiled and knelt next to her, "We've been together for nearly five months, Liv. If I didn't know where you'd be, I'd be a bad girlfriend," she gently wiped away the stray tears on the brunette's face before gesturing towards the headstone, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Olivia smiled gently, pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips before gently taking her hands in hers, "Mom, this is Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot, and we've been together for what seems like forever. She's beautiful, passionate, loving, forgiving and stubborn as hell, but I wouldn't change her. She's perfect the way she is," she paused and looked at the blonde, before pressing another kiss to her lips, feeling tears pool in her eyes again, "She knows all about me and how I was conceived, and she doesn't care. She loves me for being the passionate, caring and stubborn person I am." Alex's knuckles wiped away her tear as it fell, and she leaned into the gentle touch, "I don't have to worry about having to hide anything from her because I know she won't see it as weak. And Mom, I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being," she paused again, collecting her thoughts, her eyes back on the tombstone, though Alex knew that she was still present by the way Olivia squeezed her hand, "Do you know that she was there at your calling hours? She drove me home afterwards, and that night we fell asleep on the couch. She held me as I cried and after I fell asleep. I woke up, and for the first time, I felt safe in someone's arms. And then after your funeral, we took the rest of the day off of work and just talked. And that night we…"

Alex's fingers covered her mouth gently, her voice gentle, tears in her eyes, "And that night, Ms. Benson, we made love. It was wonderful," her voice paused before starting back up, "I just wanted to say thank you for giving me Olivia. I know that you were raped, and I will bring your rapist to justice, but you gave me the love of my life. I will always be grateful to you for keeping her. Despite her having such a horrible life growing up, she turned out perfect."

Gently, Alex got to her feet, bringing Olivia with her, and for a moment they stared at each other, both having tear streaks down their face, before they were in each other's arms and were both crying openly. After a few minutes, Olivia gently pulled away and looked at the tombstone, smiling gently, "Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

Walking hand-in-hand out of the cemetery, Olivia turned towards Alex, "Did you run all the way from the apartment?"

"I didn't even stop to get a shower," Alex replied, her smile warm, "When I got back from my run and noticed you were gone, I nearly had a panic attack."

"You really do need a shower," Olivia grinned and gently caught the playful hand that was trying to swat her, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, "But so do I, Lex."

"Then I guess you'll have to join me, won't you, Liv?"

Brown eyes met blue, "As long as we're not late for brunch with your parents."

"We'll be out in plenty of time." The blonde replied. They were about 20 minutes late.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Mother's Day, and I also hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Hime**


	5. Father

**Set in late Season 4, 2002. Pre-established Cabenson. Enjoy.**

**Summary: "You are my hero. You've taught me not only by your word but by your example, Dad, and I love you." – Mariska Hargitay**

Sitting in the loveseat in the spacious living room at her parents' estate, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot watched as her father opened the gift that she had brought him. Over the years, she'd made him many cards and gifts, but this one was different. This one was special.

She and Olivia had only been together for a few months, and even though Olivia never knew her rapist father, she had felt that Alexander Cabot needed something to remember this day. Yes, they had argued over who was going to pay. Olivia had wanted to because she wanted to feel wanted, while Alex was dead-set determined to pay for her father's gift. And that, in turn, sparked another argument. How dare Alex say that her father wouldn't welcome her into the family? Finally they decided to let Alex buy it, as long as Olivia could pay and choose the inscription (because, really, who really wins in a match-up of two strong-willed women?)

Her father's surprised gasp made her look up. Tears sparkled in Alexander's eyes as he held up a silver Rolex. Turning it in his hands, he noticed the inscription, written in cursive.

_Happy Father's Day, Daddy_

_With Love, Alexandra and Olivia_

She didn't realize what Olivia had inscribed until she'd already paid for it. With a sheepish grin, Olivia had taken the watch, package and all, and shoved it into her leather jacket, before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Alexandra," her father's voice brought her back to the present. Tear stains ran down the older man's face, but his smile was still present, "will you help me with the latch please?"

She made her way over to where her father was sitting on the couch. Sitting next to him, she reached over and secured his Rolex on his wrist before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Happy Father's Day, Da…"

"Alex," Olivia's voice came from the kitchen, where she and Alex's mother were putting the finishing touches on Alexander's cake, "wait five minutes. We're almost ready."

With a slight roll of her eyes, the attorney eyed her father, "Cops."

"That's detective to you," Olivia's voice was low in her ear as she came up behind her. Leaning over the couch, she pressed a kiss to her lips, at the same time smearing frosting against her cheek.

Alex recoiled at the cool frosting, pulling away from the kiss long enough to swipe some of it off her cheek with two fingers. With a seductive glint in her eye, she licked the frosting off, maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend. She saw the detective's eyes gleam with arousal, but sadly, it was going to have to wait.

Caroline Cabot entered the living room and sat the single serving cake in front of her husband. While there were chocolate cupcakes in the kitchen for the rest of them, as tradition, Alexander was given his own cake. It was red velvet, his and Alex's favorite, and though neither would admit it, Alexander had always given his only child a small piece of it.

"Happy Father's Day, Alexander." Caroline said, kissing her husband chastely on the lips.

"Thank you, Honey," Alexander picked up his fork, a wiry smile on his lips, "Could you get me a glass of milk, please?"

"Of course, dear," As Caroline headed back into the kitchen, Olivia was looking at Alex like she wanted to eat her. Well, she  _did_ , but that was beside the point.

"Liv, can you get me a cupcake?" she asked with a smile, not one unlike her father's, "Please?"

Olivia, not trusting herself to speak, nodded and headed into the kitchen. Alex smiled smugly to herself and sat back down beside her father as he cut off a piece of the cake for her. Standing up, she headed off to the restroom to wipe off the leftover frosting. She entered the bathroom and was surprised to find Olivia waiting for her, holding a washcloth.

"Liv," she said, trying to discreetly chew the delicious morsel in her mouth, in an effort to also discreetly swallow it, "whut are vu doin in here?"

Olivia smirked, "Waiting for you to finish eating so you can talk right."

She swallowed the bite and frowned, "Now what are you…"

She didn't get any further because Olivia kissed her lips, cradling her face gently, cutting off any rational thought. When they finally broke apart, Olivia grinned, "Red velvet is my favorite too, Lex. We should share again some time."

Alex stood slightly out of breath, a smirk on her lips, "Yes, we should."

* * *

 

Pulling up to their apartment building, Olivia yawned, looking over at Alex, who had fallen asleep half-way home. They'd left the Cabot's estate around midnight, with a promise to be back for Holidays. Alex had once told her that while her mother had at first been a little weary about her being a lesbian, her father had accepted her and welcomed her with open arms. Having never known her own father, she was pleasantly surprised when Alexander had pulled her into a hug shortly before they had left and told her that she was as much as his daughter as Alex was and that she'd better love his pride and joy with everything she had or he'd be after her. She truly felt like she belonged with Alex, and to have both of the Cabot's blessing created a feeling that was second only to the joy of having Alex in her life.

"Liv," Alex's voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned to look at her, "Are we home?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes, Alex. We are."

Alex smiled. She'd been worried that Olivia would feel uncomfortable in her parents' presence, so she was overjoyed to see her getting along so well with her parents. Never having the privilege to meet Olivia's mother was something that she'd regret, but the bastard who had raped her mother was someone she never wanted to meet. She wanted Olivia to be safe and happy and loved.

"Let's go in then," she said with a small smile. This was truly the best Father's Day she'd had in a long time.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please don't forget to review.**

**Hime**


	6. Hold You Close

**Prequel to "Mother," eventual Cabenson**

**Summary: "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." - Unknown**

_God, this has to be the worst day of my life_. Detective Olivia Benson kept her head bowed slightly as she listened to Alex Cabot, SVU's ADA, detail what she needed to secure a warrant. Sitting next to each other on the blonde's couch in her office wasn't really helping her concentration, but it was keeping her from losing her composure.

"…and then I'll get a judge to sign a warrant. Detective?" the attorney looked up from her notes and frowned, noticing the slightly older woman's attention was elsewhere; she tried getting the brunette's attention again, "Olivia?"

The detective blinked and looked up, mentally shaking her head, "What was that last part, Alex? I zoned out there for a moment."

The attorney frowned slightly, "Go back and double-check the security tapes at the hotel."

"Right," the brunette smiled slightly, "I'll get right on it," she was mid-stand when Alex reached out and gently gripped her wrist. Sitting back down and turning back to the blonde, she frowned, "Something else, Counselor?"

"Is everything all right, Liv?"

Taken back by the question, the detective took a second to answer, "Uh,"  _screw it_ , "no, not really. I…uh…"  _God, why can't I just say it? Because_ , she reasoned, _saying it will make it real_ , "My mom died. She was drunk and fell down a flight of stairs near the subway." Alex didn't need to know her mom was drunk, but still, she had to say it. Maybe it was her growing attraction to the blonde, but she couldn't help but let her know. Besides, Alex had read her file; she knew how she was conceived. She didn't know that her mom was an alcoholic,  _but still_.

To her surprise, Alex gently took her hands in hers, "If you need to talk, you can always talk to me, okay?"

She felt tears start to form behind her eyes, "Thanks, Alex," she stood, reluctantly pulling their hands apart, and headed for the door, "I'll be back for a warrant."

* * *

 

Two days later, Alex was once again greeted by the brunette detective's presence. The case had since closed; their rape victim wasn't much of a victim. The 23-year-old (who they'd all assumed was a teenager) was scheming to get money from a lawsuit and had actually planned the rape. So now, the sight of the brunette detective in a form-fitting black dress, standing in her office was a welcomed intrusion into the paperwork.

"Ready to go?" the brunette questioned, bringing her out of her musing.

"Yeah, just give a second." She was dressed in a light blue blouse and black dress slacks. She had agreed a few days earlier to escort the brunette to her mother's calling hours and then drive her home. _Because I love her too much to let her suffer alone_. She stood and walked around her desk, grabbing her black suit jacket from behind her chair and then her heavier winter coat from the coat rack, "Come on, let's go."

"Don't you need your briefcase," the detective asked, turning back to grab it.

Alex gently laid a hand on her arm, halting her movement, looking at her through her black-rimmed glasses, "Not tonight, Liv."

* * *

 

Friends of her mother had come. The squad had come to show support. She stood, greeting people as they walked past her mother's body, laying in the coffin and looking so peaceful, like she was sleeping. And through it all, Alex stood by her side.  _Like a co-worker and a friend, Benson. She'll never see you as anything else_.

Three and a half hours later, she sat stoic in the attorney's car, as the blonde drove to her apartment. After finding a parking space, the attorney shut off and escorted her out of the car and together they headed into her apartment building. The detective gave a half-hearted grin once they reached her door, "Here we are," Alex looked up as the detective unlocked the door. Apartment 4D, "Geez, Counselor, you're getting to know everything about me today."

Alex followed the brunette into her apartment, a sad smile on her lips. Bending down to remove her heels, she spoke quietly to herself, "Not everything, Liv."

Olivia moved into her kitchen, while Alex passed her and headed into her living room. A worn couch was in the center of the room, a small stand beside it and a coffee table a foot or so ahead of it. A TV stood against the wall, resting on a sturdy oak stand.

"Do you want some wine?" the brunette asked from the kitchen.

She glanced over at the detective. Olivia looked worn out, like she was going to pass out any time, "Just a small glass, please."

A minute or so later, Olivia handed her a glass of red, and they made their way over to her couch, sitting down beside each other. Silence reigned for a few minutes, each occupied with the wine and their thoughts. With a sigh, Olivia set her wine glass on the stand beside her, and Alex followed in suit, placing hers in front of her on the coffee table.

"You know," Olivia started, looking at the blonde with a sad smile, "I feel like crying."

"Liv," the attorney said softly as she shifted on the couch to face the brunette, "you're grieving. You're allowed to cry."

Olivia slowly shook her head, "No. Not in front of…" she trailed off, looking down.

"You can cry, Liv," the attorney gently took one of her hands and rubbed it softly, "Please don't hold it in because you're afraid of seeming weak."

"I just…" the detective's voice cracked slightly, tears starting to pool behind her eyes, "She was my mom, Alex. Growing up, it wasn't all that bad until she started to drink, and then there were days when she drank and days when she was sober. It was mostly verbal abuse and there was only one time she got physical. I kicked her twice. The second time, she went flying into the wall," she glanced at the attorney before returning her gaze to her lap, feeling a wave of guilt overwhelm her, "And it took a long time for us to actually have a functioning relationship; these last few years were probably the best, at least the best before she started to drink, but," Olivia stopped again, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She went to wipe them away, but Alex beat her to it, gently swiping long, delicate fingers across her face.

"But what," Alex softly urged her.

"But she was  _my_ mom. You shouldn't have to be here when I grieve."

"Liv," Alex gently cupped her face, their eyes meeting softly, "I  _want_ to be here. I want to be here with you."

"Alex…"

"Please, Liv," the attorney looked at her with tears in her eyes, "you don't have to be strong for me. Let go."

* * *

 

When Olivia opened her eyes, she was met with cool moonlight shining through her living room window and the feeling of a warm body behind her, legs tangled together and a warm arm around her waist, holding her tight. Blinking back her tiredness, snippets from the night before started to come back to her. Breaking down in Alex's arms; lying down on the couch with Alex holding her. They'd fallen asleep like that. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, the detective felt calm and safe when in someone's arms. Her next thought came unbidden:  _Shit, I hope she isn't uncomfortable_! She immediately tried to shift away from the blonde in an attempt to make her more comfortable but was shocked when the attorney's arms tightened slightly.

"Mmm," the attorney breathed out slightly, and it was clear to the detective that the blonde was half-asleep, "don't go, Liv. I like you here."

She settled back against the attorney and heard her sigh slightly. She chuckled quietly, "Better, Counselor?"

The attorney's voice was slurred with sleep, "Go back to sleep, Liv."

Olivia smiled softly, "I will," her voice broke softly as she continued, "Thank you."

Alex pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck, "Love you."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat, even though she knew that the attorney was barely awake, "Love you too."

* * *

 

Alex's hot breath tickled her ear, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she turned towards the blonde, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "Did you say something?"

"You've been quiet since we left the cemetery."

The funeral had been rough, and Alex speculated that maybe falling asleep together on the detective's couch hadn't been a good thing. So now, at two in the afternoon, sitting once again on Olivia's couch, the only thing that the attorney wanted to do was get Olivia to open up.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" the blonde questioned.

"Be friends with you."

"What?" Alex's body froze in shock, "What do you mean…"

"Last night," Olivia said, cutting her off, "You told me you loved me."

"You told me you loved me back," Alex answered.

Olivia turned to her and arched an eyebrow, "How do you know that if you were asleep?"

"I wasn't."

"Why did you tell me you loved me?" the detective asked, desperation in her voice.

"Because I do love you."

"Alex…"

"I'm not playing games, Liv. I've loved you for a long time."

"And you wait until after my mother dies to tell me?"

Alex felt her anger start to simmer, "I didn't plan it that way! It just happened!" she snapped.

"I don't want your pity, Alex!" Olivia answered, her own anger rising.

"This isn't pity!"

"Really? Then what…"

Alex cut her off, grabbing her face in her hands and bringing their lips together for a kiss. When they pulled apart minutes later, Alex spoke, "It's love. I've loved you since the first day we met. Your mother dying is tragic, but I was planning on telling you."

"And what do you want? I don't do relationships, Alex. I'm no good at them."

The attorney held her hands gently, "I want you to give us a try. I  _know_ that you feel the connection too. We're good together."

Olivia looked down at their hands before she looked up into the warm blue eyes that she loved, "Okay. We'll give this a try. But right now, could we settle on ordering some Chinese food? I'm starving."

Alex smiled, "Sure."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the prequel! I was going to make it a little longer but decided against it. Please don't forget to review. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Hime**

 


	7. Lauren

**Lauren**

 

**A/N: Request based on 9x12 "Signature," which is the episode with Special Agent Lauren Cooper from the BAU of the FBI.**

**Spoilers: Season 9, episode 12 "Signature"**

**Summary: Olivia has just witnessed Lauren Cooper kill herself. There's only one person who can make the guilt and pain better.**

Olivia Benson sank to the floor, her head in her hands, unable to make the visions leave her. CSU went in and out, Melinda stopped and talked to her, but she didn't hear her, not really. Chester had spoken to her, but like with Melinda, she didn't hear anything. She felt tears well up in her eyes, fisting her hands in her hair. Damn it all.  _Why didn't I do something? Why didn't I stop her?_ Lauren's words sting rang in her ears:  _"Those who fight monsters should make damn sure they don't become one."_  She'd heard Chester shout that there was a gun, but it was all over before she could do anything. Lauren…Lauren was dead, and there was nothing she could've done to stop her. She needed…

"Olivia," heels clicked against the floor before Alex was kneeling in front of her, slightly out of breath. Her dark charcoal suit was going to have to be ruined. This was an emergency. She moved a hand to pry the detective's fingers away from her head, her voice gentle, "Come here, Liv. Come here."

The detective's gaze met Alex's, watery brown meeting helpless blue, "Alex," the brunette croaked out, shaky hands cupping the blonde's face, "There wasn't…I couldn't…"

"Shh, Liv," Alex leaned in and rested her forehead on the detective's, hoping to give the brunette the strength to move, "we don't have to talk about it right now."

"I want to go home, Lex. Take me home." She didn't want to worry about her statement. She'd never forget what she saw. She'd never… "Please, Alex. I…I want to…"

Alex cut her off, her arms coming to wrap around the shaken woman, holding her tightly, gently coaxing her off the floor, "Let's go home, baby."

Olivia clung to her arm, her eyes slightly hollow, allowing the attorney to lead her from the room, out of the nightmare.

* * *

 

Slipping the keys into the lock, Alex guided Olivia into their apartment. Though she knew that she should've called Cragen and let him know what they were doing, she knew that Detective Lake or Dr. Warner would let him know of Olivia's state. Or lack of state. She hadn't said a word since those few moments after the attorney had found her in Lauren Cooper's apartment. Shutting the door, she headed into the living room, where the detective had wandered. Olivia was stoic, sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen, her jacket thrown over one arm of the couch.

 _Damn it all to hell_. She removed her charcoal suit top. "Liv," she sat down next to the detective, gently taking her hand, stroking her thumb over olive-toned skin, "what can I do to help? Tell me."

The detective looked over at her, her eyes brimming with tears, before leaning over and kissing her gently on the mouth, "Hold me?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, to come out with her sounding  _so fucking weak_ ; she wanted for it to be a statement,but Alex knew what she meant. Alex  _always_ knew what she meant.

The attorney wrapped her arms around her, gently pulling her over top of her. She rotated her body so that she sat sideways on Alex's lap (letting Alex hold onto her) and gently rested her head in the crook of Alex's shoulder and neck, breathing in the attorney's perfume and a scent that was completely unique. And only then, safe in her lover's grasp, did she finally release all of her pent up anger and despair. Yes, she had cried when Lauren had killed herself, but this, this was different. Because she had to stop earlier, to rein in her emotions, but here, with Alex holding her, she could cry to her heart's content. And Alex would let her.

Alex tightened her grip, hearing the first of many sobs that would follow escape the detective's throat. Olivia's tears splashed against her skin, and she could feel her own tears streaking down her cheeks, beckoned by Olivia's pain. Olivia tried to control her breathing, to choke back her sobs, but Alex smiled through her tears at the detective's stubbornness, "It's okay, Liv. Just let it all out." That small allowance brought a fresh batch of sobs from the detective's throat.

* * *

 

When Olivia awoke, every muscle in her body ached. She was curled up in Alex's lap, her head still resting on the attorney's shoulder, tear streaks on her cheeks, her throat sore. Though she had no memory of falling asleep, she could understand her reasoning for doing so.  _Emotionally drained. Physically drained. Mentally drained. Any of those would fit_. Moving carefully so she didn't wake Alex, she lifted her head to gaze at the blonde. Despite the fact that her hair was slightly askew and her glasses had slid down to the bridge of her nose, she saw no signs of discomfort. And for a moment she was comforted. Until she saw tear stains on the attorney's cheeks. She felt a wave of guilt overcome her. _I should've stayed at the precinct last night._ And the detective normally did. On the rare occasions that she didn't, she would wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare, inadvertently waking her lover. And then she'd shut down, telling Alex to go back to sleep, that she was fine. And though Alex listened, she knew the attorney was reluctant to do it. Alex wanted to help her, but she didn't want to burden the attorney. This wasn't the first time Alex held her while she cried herself to sleep, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but this was the first time she had done so after such a case.

"Liv," Alex's voice brought her from her thoughts, and she gazed at the blue-eyed attorney.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"No," the attorney answered, "What time is it?"

Olivia glanced at the clock by the TV, "Almost 3 in the morning," she paused for a moment, "Maybe you'd be more comfortable sleeping in our bed. I'll take the couch."

Alex smiled and stretched out on the couch, pulling Olivia over top of her, "Not if you're not there, Olivia. I want to be here with you. We could stay out here and talk. Or sleep some more?"

Pressing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips, she spoke, "I don't want you crying, Alex."

"I don't want you to be in pain, Liv. Whenever you hurt, I hurt. Share it with me, and we'll get through it together," The attorney responded when they finally broke apart. Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes again, and she blinked to make them leave. Alex placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the ones that slipped out, "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too, Alex," Olivia lowered her head, capturing the ADA's lips in a kiss.

The air shifted slightly, sexual tension filling the air. Olivia whimpered slightly, feeling Alex's mouth leave hers to trail down her jaw and chin, before returning to her mouth with force. Her moan was low in her throat as her tongue dueling with Alex's for dominance, before she finally relented. She felt Alex pull at the bottom of her outer shirt, and she followed her lead, moving for the buttons on the attorney's blouse. In a matter of minutes they were naked, sitting up on the couch, Olivia straddling her waist. Alex smiled as she ran her hands along the detective's sides, drawing another moan from her lover.

Olivia shifted enough to press down on her thigh, coating it with wetness, and the attorney couldn't stand the delicious feeling anymore. Grasping the detective's waist, she began to steadily rock the brunette's hips, kissing and nipping across Olivia's face and neck. Olivia grasped the attorney's shoulders, holding onto her as she allowed her pleasure to overtake her, allowing friction to guide her, gliding over her lover's warm skin.  _God, it just felt so good_.

Alex smiled, her voice taking on a seductive, comforting purr, "That's right, Liv. Just like that. Let go for me, baby."

Despite her desire to let go, she didn't want to let go yet. Not like this. Her body still creating a steady beat against Alex's thigh, her hands slipping down to cup the attorney's breasts, she spoke, "Need more."

Her own desire flaring, Alex responded, "What do you need?" Olivia didn't need to respond audibly. One look in her desire-filled eyes told her everything she needed to know. But she had to hear it, "Tell me."

"Kiss me."  _I need to feel alive_.

Alex claimed her mouth in a kiss that stole her breath away and had her grinding harder on the attorney's thigh. In a matter of moments, she saw stars, silently screaming out her orgasm into her lover's mouth. When she finally came back down, Alex was looking at her with a smile, her fingers trailing lazy shapes on her stomach, Alex's pale hand a stark but familiar difference on her olive-toned skin.

"You need to…" she began.

"It's okay," Alex interrupted, "That was just for you, Liv."

"But…"

"Shhh," Alex placed a finger on her lips, holding the brunette closer, and she wasn't surprised when Olivia cuddled closer, "It's okay. It'll all be okay."  _Everything will be okay. Don't worry about facing your problems alone because I'm never leaving again_.

* * *

 

"Don't look for someone who will solve all your problems. Look for someone who won't let you face them alone."

Unknown

**A/N: I hope you liked this. Please don't forget to review.**

**Hime**

 


	8. Milkshakes

**Summary: Nothing beats milkshakes on a warm summer evening.**

"God damn it!"

Olivia Benson looked up from the file she was reading. Reclining on her worn couch wasn't something that was normally comfortable, considering she was reading over a work-related file, but tonight was different. It was a Friday night, and she wasn't catching this weekend, so that meant 2 glorious days and nights with her ever-talented lover. Her voice slightly bemused, she spoke, "Everything okay in there?"

"Yes," came her lover's harsh reply.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Positive."

Rolling her eyes at the agitation in her lover's voice, she smiled, "Whatever you say, dear."

Minutes later, Olivia heard the blender start. Less than a minute later, there was a shrill scream and the blender was stopped. Olivia stood and put her file on the couch, heading into the kitchen. With a smirk, she watched from the doorway.

When Alex turned around, she glared daggers, "I forgot to put the lid on the blender, and don't you dare laugh."

Olivia had to admit, the sight of her lover's face and hair covered in strawberry milkshake goop was hilarious. Though the counter and blender covered in goop wasn't that funny. Instead of laughing, she smiled softly and walked up to her. She pressed a kiss to her lips, "Let me help you clean up this mess, and we'll try again." Alex smiled and went to turn around, when Olivia slipped her arms around her waist to hold her still, "First thing's first, Lex." With a wolfish grin, the detective licked her cheek, getting some of the strawberry goodness, drawing a small yelp from the attorney.

"The hell, Olivia!" Alex tried to be angry, but a laugh escaped her, "That's disgusting."

The detective smirked, "Uh-huh," she reached for a dishrag, untangling herself from the blonde, "You go get cleaned up, and I'll get in here cleaned up."

Minutes later, Alex reentered the kitchen, her now milkshake-free hair up in a messy ponytail and her face washed clean. For a moment she watched her detective as the brunette was busy wiping down the counter, before she smiled and slipped up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, "Having fun?"

Olivia chuckled, "Of course," she placed the dishrag in the sink before turning to look at Alex, "Wanna try again?"

Alex smirked, "Don't I always?"

Olivia's eyes darkened with arousal before she turned back to the blender, "Okay, then. Let's get to work."

Alex smiled, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, and spoke softly, "Okay."

Adding in strawberry ice cream and some milk, the detective placed the lid on the blender and started it. A couple minutes later, Alex watched as she stopped it, adding some more ice cream and a little more milk. Finally, a few minutes later, the sound of the blender stopped, and Olivia smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard."

The attorney frowned as the detective poured two glasses of the delicious treat and handed her one, "Say that to your blender."

Slipping an arm around the attorney's waist, Olivia kissed her on the lips gently, "Come on, Alex. Let's go relax."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this! I tried to make it as long as I could, so this is how it turned out. Please don't forget to review. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Hime**


	9. Payback's a Bitch

**A sequel to "Anything for You." Set a week after "Anything for You." Fluffy-smut again, though edging more smut than fluff. So it's rated M.**

**Summary: Sometimes, it's the way Olivia looks at her that can make Alex wet.**

The heated stare was enough to distract Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot from her trial preparation, though she gave no outward sign that proved that fact. Wearing jeans and a Harvard T-shirt, reclining gently on the couch, legs tucked delicately underneath her, her glasses of justice resting on her nose, she looked the part of the diligent attorney. Though the outside hide her inner turmoil. Her pulse sped up, and she felt her arousal spike. She forced her hand to still and continued to write, aware of Olivia Benson's appreciative stare, thankful that the detective's vantage point against the kitchen doorway didn't allow her to see her hands.

She begged her voice to work, to not crack, "Do you need something, Liv?" She let out an inaudible sigh as her voice obeyed. She continued to work, even as Olivia walked over to her and sat beside her, turning to face her. She resisted the urge to look up at her beautiful girlfriend.

"You know I do, Alex," the detective's voice was gentle, calming, and Alex found her body heating up at the underlying sexual tone. Tan fingers ran up and down her thigh slowly, and she felt her muscles react, her arousal flaring.

She ignored the pull between her legs, grasping the fingers gently to still them, "Not now, Liv. I've got work to go."

"Not now?" Warm fingers pulled away from her grasp, a smirk settling on soft lips, "You're telling me you don't need a little break, Alex?" The brunette didn't wait for an answer, standing up and rounding the couch. "You've been working for nearly 2 hours straight." Bending down so that her lips were against Alex's ear, she spoke, "Just three minutes, Lex. That's all I'm asking."

"Olivia…" the attorney began, a warning in her tone.

"Come on Alex, it's only fair that you humor me, after last week."

 _Last week_? Alex paused in her writing, thinking back.  _All I did was ask her to help with dinner and sit with me while I ate_. Sure, she knew that the detective had been exhausted. She knew what it felt like to be dead on her feet. She had just wanted a little time with the brunette before getting some sleep.

"Liv…" she began again. Now wasn't the time for payback.

Olivia didn't seem to hear her, running fingers softly over the blonde's shoulders, "Three minutes," she breathed, grinning inwardly at Alex's sudden in-take of breath when she hit a tender spot.  _Gotcha_.

The blonde's voice came out breathy, a compromise on her lips, "Two minutes."

"Two minutes," Olivia agreed, her fingers already starting in on the ADA's tense shoulders.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex knew that Olivia had gone over the two-minute mark, but the skilled hands had erased her short term memory of that fact. The moment that Olivia touched her she was putty under her, a fire igniting in her stomach. She knew that Olivia had spoken at some point at the beginning at the impromptu massage because the brunette was behind her, breath soft against her neck, and the document she was working on were, at some point, shifted onto the floor. Her head lulled backwards onto the brunette's shoulder, a moan slipping from her lips as tan fingers ran up and down her back, probing for tender areas. Not like she would find any. When Olivia gave you a massage, she  _gave you_ a massage.

"Liv," she started, beginning to shift away. She still had work to do.

The detective cut her off, her voice soft against her ear, "Payback's a bitch, Alex."

She glanced back at her, a pout already forming on her lips, fully ready to take control of the situation, when Olivia closed the gap between them, gently bit down on her lower lip, effectively turning her on and cutting off her comeback. A low groan slipped past her lips as she was gently pulled into a kiss.

Minutes later, pulling back to catch her breath, she spoke, "Okay, now that I've had my extended break, what do you want?"

The detective's smirk was predatory, and Alex involuntarily shivered, "You."

_Oh, God._

* * *

 

Shedding clothes as they moved, they made it as far as the bedroom door before Olivia had her pinned up against it, two fingers buried deep inside her, their mouths searching each other. Olivia's thumb found her clit, flicking it in time with her thrusts, steering her closer and closer to that delicious nirvana.

"Olivia…" her voice came out low, raw with frustration.  _God, she was so close_. "Olivia, damn it, please." The detective met her eyes with that heated, desire-filled look, and Alex nearly tumbled over the edge, "God, baby. Please."

Olivia smiled softly, but her eyes never lost the look. She gently bit the attorney's ear, her voice a whisper, as she curled her fingers, "Come for me, Alex."

Panting, Alex came down from her high to find the detective grinning smugly at her, and she reluctantly allowed the other woman to help her up.

"You're lucky I love you," she said playfully, an edge of tiredness seeping into her voice.

Olivia pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, laughing softly, "You're lucky I put up with you. I love you too."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the sequel. Please, don't forget to review.**

**Hime**


	10. Suspension

**Summary: The squad visits Alex after she is suspended and is surprised at who opens the door.**

**A/N: So this prompt was given to me by MissWritingStoriesObsessed. It's set the weekend after Alex gets suspended by Liz. Pre-established Cabenson.**

It had been a split-second decision. The knock on the door surprised them both, having not heard the intercom buzz, but still the brunette detective dutifully went to the door, money in hand. Normally, she'd have looked. It had been a split-second decision not to. Expecting dinner, she opened it without looking through the peephole, and rather unpleasantly discovered her partner and captain standing in the hallway. They looked as shocked as she felt. Fear shot through her body. How could she explain why she was here?  _Stay calm, Benson_. Behind her, she heard the couch creak softly, Alex's low sigh as the attorney resumed laying on her back, staring at the ceiling; the sound of the TV high enough to know the attorney had not yet caught on to why she was taking so long.

She blinked, once again focusing on the situation at hand. Slamming the door in her boss and partner's faces wouldn't look good, but the attorney wasn't up for visitors.

"Captain. El. What…uh…what are you two doing here?"

"We were coming to see how Alex was holding up." Elliot's voice held confusion and surprise.

"What are you doing here, Liv?" Cragen asked, his own confusion was evident, "Thought you said you had some errands to run since you have the weekend off." She could see the wheels turning in his head. _This is not happening_.

"I…" She heard the attorney get up, her near quiet footfalls against the hardwood of the living room, "I uh…"

"I'm in no mood for visitors." Turning, she saw the blonde leaning against the doorframe of the living room, her arms wrapped around her middle. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying most of the day, and she'd barely slept since Thursday night when she'd been suspended, but even with her face free of make-up, the detective found the woman gorgeous, completely breath-taking. The no-nonsense tone makes the men wince. The brunette can't help the small smile from gracing her lips.

Cragen's voice turned to that of a concerned father; it's one that Liv recognized easily, "How are you doing, Alex?"

The attorney stepped away from the doorway to approach them, the old NYPD T-shirt becoming visible for just a moment before it's obscured as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, "Better with Liv here." She graces the men with a small smile (the evidence of her exhaustion and depression becoming clear, as the smile is dim). She lifted her chin off the brunette's shoulder before taking her hand, pulling her away from the door, "Thanks for stopping by." She lets the men get no word in edgewise, the soft smile still in place, and shut the door in their faces.

"Alex!" Olivia gasped, her mouth dropping open as she sputters, "you…you…"

The blonde pressed a small kiss to the detective's lips, "You won't get in trouble, Liv."

"But, Alex…" The attorney turned away from her, heading back into the living room, the confidence that she'd displayed leaving her almost instantly. "Hey," Olivia gently grabbed her hand, a frown gracing her lips, "I love you."

Alex smiled softly, allowing the other woman to pull her into a hug, "I love you too."

Before they have a chance to separate, another knock sounds at the door. Gently releasing her girlfriend, Olivia moved to the door and looked through the peephole. Relieved, she opened the door to see a Thai deliveryman. Food received and the man paid, the two settled into the living room.

* * *

 

Alex rested softly between the brunette's legs, allowing the detective to feed her, even though she wasn't feeling very hungry. She knew, however, that it was her depression over what had happened. Sam may never wake up. And it was her fault because she pushed him to do the sting operation. She felt tears well up in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"It's okay, Lex," The brunette's voice broke through her self-pity, her fingers gently wiping away the stray tears that had leaked through her shut eyes, "It's all going to be okay."

She thanked God every day for Olivia. Without her, she didn't know where she'd be. Leaning back into the brunette's embrace, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I know. It just…"

"It hurts."

"Yeah." She paused to accept the bite of Pad Thai the brunette held out on chopsticks, "Mrs. Cavanaugh will never forgive me if Sam doesn't wake up."

"You need to forgive yourself first."

"I know."

Whatever the detective was going to say is cut off by a knock at the door. Moving around the blonde, she walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. John and Fin.  _Lovely_. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Munch asked, and the brunette had to stop her eyes from rolling. That was nearly exactly what the Captain had said.

"You two first." The brunette replied, her eyes darting between the two partners.

"We wanted to see how Alex was doing," Fin answered, his eyes narrowing slightly, backing his partner's play, "What about you, Liv?"

"She's staying with me until her apartment's plumbing is fixed," Alex is once again at the living room's doorway, "Why do I keep getting unnecessary visitors today?"

"We just…" Munch began.

"I get that everyone is worried about me, but I'm fine," she reached for the detective's hand as she stood next to the brunette, "I've got Liv if I need anything."

* * *

 

As they watch the partners head for the elevator, Alex let out a low sigh and turned to look at Olivia, "Is it too much to ask that the doorman buzz up visitors?"

"He probably saw their badges and figured it was police business," she gently took Alex's hand and pulled her close as she shut and bolted the door, "How about we get a shower and then I give you a massage?"

Alex smiled softly, "I'd like that."

Olivia smiled and followed the blonde to the bathroom. She'd do anything to help Alex through her suspension and the guilt she was feeling.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please review!**

**Hime**

 


	11. Transfer

**A/N: Set in Season 13, but with Stabler, not Amaro. Also, there is a lot of Barba bashing.**

**A/N 2: Since originally posting this a couple years back, I’ve since started to like Barba, but decided to post this anyway because it’s mine.**

**Summary: Barba puts in a request that Alex transfer out of SVU.**

ADA Alexandra Cabot looked up from her desk as the door to her office opened. A scowl made its way to her face when ADA Rafael Barba entered her office.

"What do you want, Barba?" she snapped, her eyes darting back to the motion she was writing. Barba had been called in while Casey was on vacation, and if she didn't get back soon, Alex was going to kill this bastard. He was egotistical, a media-whore and a complete asshole. And he never knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon to you too, Alexandra," The blonde's eye twitched, but Barba didn't seem to care or even notice, "I've put in a request."

"Uh-huh," the blonde continued to write, her eyes downcast. She didn't give a flying fuck what this prick had to say, "That's nice and all, Rafael, but I'm busy trying to write this motion—"

"It's a request that you transfer out of Special Victims," Barba interrupted her, a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

 

Detective Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk, writing up her DD5s, when the sound of heels met her ears. Looking up, she was met with the sight of her lover. Her very pissed lover.  _Oh, shit_.

"Alex," standing up, she made her way over to the blonde, "what is it? Was it my turn to get lunch?"

The blonde was literally shaking with anger, and the detective considered backing up slightly. Instead she stood her ground, waiting for the blonde to speak, "He…that bastard…he…" the attorney shoved a piece of paper into her hand, her voice coming out with a slight whine attached, "look what he did, Liv!"

Taking the paper from her lover, Olivia glanced down at it.

"'Request of Transfer from SVU to be Effective Immediately," Olivia read quietly to herself, "ADA Alexandra Cabot has been sleeping with SVU Detective Olivia Benson, and it's a conflict of interest for ADA Cabot to be in a personal relationship as well as professional relationship…I propose Alexandra be moved to Homicide…and that I take her role…signed ADA Rafael Barba…to be approved by…'" she stopped reading and looked at Alex, "He has to get it by the DA and two judges, Alex. It won't happen. The asshole."

"I  _knew_ I shouldn't have let Casey go on vacation!" Alex said, oblivious to her lover's words, "I should've had her stay…"

"Alex," Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Alex, Casey sees over mine and Elliot's cases, remember? And plus, Branch knows we're together."

"Yeah, but Liv…"

"Alex, how bad can it be?"

"We have to get past Donnelly and Petrovsky."

Olivia blinked and then hung her head, "We're screwed…"

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Alex said with a small glare, heading over to the detective's desk. Plopping down in the chair, she sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Olivia gently took her hand as she sat on the edge of the desk, "We're going to go talk with Donnelly and Petrovsky."

Alex looked up at her, "You're nuts."

* * *

 

When Olivia and Alex reached Judge Elizabeth Donnelly's chambers, they were greeted by District Attorney Arthur Branch, who was exiting the office. He regarded them with a slight smile.

"Alexandra," He looked over at Olivia, "Detective."

"Sir," Alex replied, casting a worried glance over at Olivia.

"I was going to call you when I got back my office, Alexandra," Branch said, his Southern drawl clear. He pointed back towards the door with his thumb, "You're needed in there."

The two watched the DA walk away. They turned to look at each other. Alex bit her lip, "We're screwed."

Olivia gently squeezed her hand, "We'll be okay. No matter what happens."

Taking a deep breath, Alex faced the door and knocked once.

"Come in, Alex." Donnelly spoke from inside the office.

Alex turned back towards Olivia and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Wish me luck."

Olivia smiled softly, "Good luck. You sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Alex nodded, "I'm sure." Taking another deep breath, she opened the door.

* * *

 

Judge Elizabeth Donnelly had to force herself to keep the small smirk off her face. Maybe it was just seeing the great Alex Cabot looking nearly white as a sheet, but she  _wanted_ to smirk. She and Lena were sitting at her desk. Drawing her attention back to the file in Petrovsky's hand, she gestured to the couch with her hand, "Have a seat, Alex."

Alex bit her lip slightly, but her voice kept up her façade of confidence, "I'd rather stand." Like she wanted to sit next to Barba. The egotistical…

Barba scoffed slightly, "Really, Alexandra? Questioning…"

He was cut off by Petrovsky, who addressed the blonde attorney, "Alexandra, you know that ADA Barba is requesting that you transfer out, correct?"

The attorney nodded, "Yes, but…"

"Branch has already decided that you should transfer to another unit, and Judge Donnelly and I were considering agreeing with him," Alex felt her stomach drop at the words.  _No more SVU_.

"But," Alex started.

"But," Donnelly spoke, looking at the attorney with a small smile, "then we got a phone call about an hour ago."

"A phone call?" Barba looked confused and a little infuriated.

There was a knock on the door, and then Olivia popped her head through the doorway. Smiling at the blonde attorney, she spoke, "Judge Donnelly, Judge Petrovsky, I know this meeting is important, but there's someone here to see you."

Petrovsky smiled, "Send her in."

Olivia nodded and stepped aside. The moment Alex set her eyes on her second chair, she rushed to hug her, "Casey, thank God you're back!"

"Well then," Liz turned to Barba with a look that could only be described as an evil smirk, "looks like your motion fails, Rafael." And with that the blonde-haired judge ripped up his proposal.

As the media-whore, egotistical bastard exited the room, Olivia had pulled Alex into her arms, holding her tightly. Casey looked confused for a moment, "Uh…what did I miss?"

Olivia grinned slightly, "Barba was just trying to get Alex transferred out of SVU."

"But I oversee yours and Elliot's cases…" Casey began, confused.

"Like he's ever coming back here," Alex said with a smile, "I hate it when people I don't like call me 'Alexandra,'" she turned to the two judges, "You two were never going to file the motion anyway, were you?"

Liz smirked, "Of course not."

Olivia smiled and pulled Alex into a gentle kiss, "See? I told you everything would be alright."

**A/N: Okay, so it's finally done. I hope you liked it, MissWritingStoriesObsessed. And everyone else who read it. Please don't forget to review.**

**Hime**


	12. Tribulations

**Tribulations**

**A/N: Pre-Cabenson. Set late season 2.**

**Summary: Alex gets attacked in court. General, yes, but efficient. I mean, come on people, if Greylek gets attacked in court…**

_God, damn it, why did she always have to play negotiator_ , Alex Cabot thought to herself for what seemed like the tenth time that minute, this time as she watched Detective Olivia Benson enter the nearly empty courtroom. The bastard holding her kept the gun against her temple. She felt the knife in his pants pocket, digging slightly into the back of her thigh. At least, that had better be a knife.  _If this bastard had a hard-on, so help her…_

"Alright, Chaz," Olivia spoke in a gentle and calming, yet stern tone, one hand on her gun, "how about you let ADA Cabot go, and we'll discuss this somewhere safe?" It was always  _ADA Cabot_ this and  _ADA Cabot_ that. She wanted the detective to say  _Alex_ , just once.

Twenty-one year-old Chaz Fredricks frowned, running the gun down her jaw and back up, placing it against her temple, "Now why would I do that, Detective? She got my father thrown in jail for something he never did."

 _Something he did do_ , she wanted to say;  _he raped and murdered 4 hookers while your mother was sick as a dog, stuck in a hospital with pneumonia. He's going away for a long time_. The verdict had been read, the jury leaving, the judge, the defense attorney, and as she had stood, collecting her papers, trying to muster the courage to finally ask Olivia out, she felt the unmistakable feeling of a gun pressed against the back of her neck, this bastard's breath against her ear. She'd heard the court officers shout for assistance, having seen the gun, but they were immediately placed in a delicate situation: leave the courtroom or be shot. They chose to leave, and of course they went to get help.  _But why Olivia_?

So here she was, standing in front of a deranged perp's deranged son, being held at gun point, with what she hoped was a knife in his pocket, being used as a shield against the love of her life, who didn't even know it.

"It isn't her fault, Chaz," Olivia spoke once again, and their eyes met, "I was the one who found all the evidence against him…"

"There is no  ** _evidence_**!" the young man growled out, jamming the barrel of the gun harder against the blonde's temple, making her flinch, "This bitch made up some bullshit story! My father would never have hurt anyone! And he would never cheat on my mother! Now put your gun down or I'll blow her fucking head off!"

"I can't do that," Olivia said, slowly inching her way towards them, "And I can't let you hurt her."

Alex bit her lip as she felt him holder tighter.  _Yep, that is definitely not a knife. Why did I choose to wear a skirt today_? His breath was warm against her ear, "You need a good pounding don't you, eh? Come on, when's the last time you've ever been with a man?"  _Oh, let's see: never. Bastard…_  "Come on, Cabot. Tell her to get lost, and I'll show you a good time, right here on the table," His hips pressed against her, harder this time. Olivia was moving steadily closer, noticing that his attention had drifted. He spoke again, his voice raw with desire, still whispering against her ear, "No, you don't want it against a table, do you,"  _not with you I don't_ , "against a wall maybe,"  _God, if Liv ever did that, I'd come on the spot_ , "Are you turned on by that, Cabot? Want me to check?" Her eyes found Olivia's again, just as he switched the gun to the arm holding her.

In that three-second interval, Olivia pounced.

* * *

 

"Alex," A voice floated somewhere above her head.  _God, the fucking light. Her head was pounding_ , "Alex, the paramedics are here." Her eyes reluctantly closed, despite her desire to stay awake. When she next came to, she noticed she was moving, "Alex, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Olivia's voice sounded different, like she was close to tears.

"Liv," she slurred out, struggling to open her eyes.  _She called me…_ Her eyes flickered against the light, " _Ah_ , Liv, shit, where…"

A warm hand clasped hers gently, "It's okay, sweetheart, we're on our way to Mercy."

Snippets were starting to come back to her. Olivia tackled the prick hard enough that he practically threw her; she didn't have the strength to scream; her head rebounded off the floor.  _Hard_. She must have come in and out of consciousness a couple times.  _Olivia_. "Olivia…" She tried to turn her head, but the paramedic's voice was stern, telling her to keep her head steady.

"It's okay, Alex," The brunette's face appeared in her vision, "Just don't try to turn your head. Just look at me, sweetheart."

Olivia squeezed her hand.  _So warm_. She wanted to say so many things, but her head was too foggy, "Liv, I…"

"Shhh," the detective smiled gently, "We're almost there. 5 minutes"

 _I love you_.

* * *

 

Olivia paced the waiting area, trying to calm her nerves as she waited for Captain Cragen and Bureau Chief Elizabeth Donnelly. They'd arrived in the ambulance about ten minutes ago, and she'd called both of their bosses a little after the ambulance arrived, so why weren't they here yet?

A nurse came through a door, approaching her cautiously, like one would at an airport, looking for a relative they didn't quite know, "Detective Benson?"

"That's me," she said, nervousness pooling in the pit of her stomach, as she stopped pacing and looked at the nurse, "Is Alex okay?"

"Just a slight concussion. She's asking for you." She followed the nurse through the double doors and down the hall to an open area filled with hospital beds, some with curtains drawn. Walking up to a bed with a curtain drawn, the nurse stopped and spoke, "Right through here."

Thanking the woman, she pulled the curtain back. Alex sat on the hospital bed, dressed in her suit, looking positively miserable. She looked up when the curtain was pulled back, and the detective saw tears shining behind normally icy blue eyes.

"Olivia," Alex looked at her with a mix of disbelief and relief.

She took the blonde's hand gently, "Heard you were asking for me," Olivia smiled reassuringly, "It's all going to be okay, Alex."

"They want me to stay overnight," Alex paused, looking slightly unsure, "but they said if I had someone to watch over me, I could go home."

"I'm sure Benson wouldn't mind," Cragen's voice came from behind them, and the women jumped at the intrusion.

Olivia turned to see Captain Cragen and noticed that Bureau Chief Donnelly had walked through the door, "I wouldn't mind, Captain, but…"

Whatever the detective was going to say was cut off by Donnelly, as the older blonde walked over, "No buts. Take some time off. You and Alex need some time to rest."

Alex smiled gently, "Well, Olivia, what can you do?"

The detective looked back at her, her lopsided grin in place, "Guess I'm taking you outta here. We'll take a cab to the station house, so I can get my car."

* * *

 

Watching the detective and attorney head out of the hospital, Donnelly smirked, "Do you think that they'll finally get together?"

Don smiled slightly, "God, I hope so."

* * *

 

Putting her key in the lock and twisting to unlock her door, Olivia ushered Alex into her apartment, "It's a little messy. I hope you don't mind."

Alex surveyed the small apartment, the worn couch, the pictures sitting in their frames that were resting on the coffee table nearest the couch, and smiled, "I don't mind, Detective. It's homey."

Olivia looked over from the kitchen where she was putting dishes away, one eyebrow arched with skepticism, "We back to titles now, Counselor?"

Alex looked over at her, a smirk on her face, "Not if you don't want to be, Olivia."

Olivia grinned, turning back to her dishes, "Sit on the couch, Alex. I'll bring you some water and pain pills."

With a dramatic sigh, the attorney obeyed, feeling a light tingle in her stomach. Olivia joined her moments later, handing her a bottled water and two pain pills. Their fingers brushed slightly, and the tingle the attorney felt morphed into a jolt of molten heat, causing her to gasp lightly. She was sure Olivia felt it too, by the way her eyes glazed over slightly before returning to normal. Dismissing the crazy notion that Olivia Benson would be interested in her, she quickly swallowed the pills with a gulp of water, setting the bottle next to the pictures.

"You and your mom look alike," she said quietly, picking up one of the pictures. It was the same one that sat at the detective's desk. She wouldn't ask about her father. She had gotten Olivia's file when she had first been assigned to SVU. Well, she'd gotten all their files, but Olivia's stuck out in her mind. She knew about Olivia's life growing up, the product of her mother's rape, and knew better than to bring up the past.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, her eyes drawn to Alex's fingers. She admired the way her long fingers held the frame and wondered what it would be like having the blonde's fingers inside her, bringing her over the edge.  _God, get your mind out of the gutter, Benson. She was hurt. Maybe this was a bad idea. I should never have…_

She wasn't aware she had spoken aloud until Alex looked over at her, a smirk gracing her features once again, "Do you want to finish that thought, Benson?"

Blushing, the detective looked away, "No. And I didn't know I spoke out loud."

Setting the picture down, Alex turned fully to the brunette, shifting slightly closer. Leaning in until they were breathing each other's air, she relished the fact that Olivia's eyes were dark with arousal. Her blue eyes flashed with her own desire, "You did." Slowly, she pressed her lips to the detective's, light, gentle, waiting for Olivia to respond. It took only a couple of seconds before she felt the brunette press back against her, claiming her mouth hungrily. When they pulled away, moments later, both were breathing heavily. Alex smirked, "Now do you want to finish what you were saying?"

Slightly dazed, the detective spoke, "No. We shouldn't do this, Alex."

The attorney moved until she was practically sitting on Olivia's lap, "I feel like that should be my line. Why shouldn't we do this?"

"Because…our cases…could be…" she paused, glaring at Alex, who had started to pepper her neck with kisses, distracting her, "jeopardized. All our past cases…would you  _please_  stop that?" She tried pushing the attorney away, but Alex gently grabbed her hands, stilling them.

"Olivia, I want to be with you."

Despite her elation that the attorney wanted to be with her, her fear nagged at her, "That's just the concussion talking."

"Then I must have gotten a concussion the day I met you."

The detective's mouth felt dry, her voice coming out hoarse, "What?"

"It's not just the concussion talking, okay? I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. And I  _know_ you feel the same way."

Olivia gently cupped the attorney's cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "I do, Alex, but…"

"I could've died today, Olivia. Hell, you could've died today," the attorney took a hold of the brunette's free hand, "I don't want to live another second without you with me. I want there to be an 'us,' Liv."

Silence reined for a couple of minutes before Olivia pressed a kiss to her lips and spoke, her voice soft, "I want that too," she paused, a determined glint in her eyes, "I  _should_ ask you properly though. Alexandra Cabot, will you…"

"Yes," Alex cut her off, "I want to be your girlfriend. Just one rule," Olivia nodded her acceptance, "Please don't call me Alexandra."

**A/N: Please don't forget to review.**

**Hime**


End file.
